The Child of Sweet Smoke and Lilac
by allietheepic7
Summary: The creation of a hafta is rare. The birth of a hafta is even more so. And when Danny Phantom turns out to be the son of Dan Phantom, things just got a whole lot more complicated, especially for Clockwork.
1. Chapter 1

**The Child of Sweet Smoke and Lilac**

**By allietheepic7**

**Chapter 1**

"_CLOCKWORK!"_ A voice roared from outside Clockwork's tower. The Time Master smirked slightly before becoming emotionless again as a shadowed figure flew into the room and slammed into the ground, creating a crater. _"Where is she!?"_ He snarled, red eyes glowing out from the darkness. _"I know you've hid her from me! Now tell me where she is! She needs me!"_

"I have done nothing with your wife." Clockwork replied, turning his back on the ghost without fear. "Just because you have come up with this ridiculous idea that we are enemies does not mean I'd do something as stupid as kidnapping a pregnate human."

_"Then where the hell is she!?"_ The shadowed man growled. _"Use your time portals to find her so I can help her!? What if her—"_

"—Water breaks? I believe it already has." Clockwork waved his hand in front of one of his portals and a scene appeared. A pregnate woman in pain surrounded by a dozen doctors. "There seems to have been some trouble with the pregnancy; ether she survives, or the babe."

_"NO!"_ The shadows reliesed the figure and you could finally see him. His blue skin clashed oddly with his blood red eyes as he bared his fangs. His cape fluttered behind him as he tried to fly through the portal to his wife, only to bounce off. The white flames that made up Dan Phantom's hair flickered as he glared at Clockwork. _"What. The. HELL! WHY CAN'T I GET TO THEM!?"_ Dan screamed in Clockwork's face.

"Because it would destroy the timelines." Clockwork answered. "One needs to die for the other to prosper. So fate will deside which one will live." Dan opened his mouth to yell at him again when he was cut off by the wailing of a baby. They both turned back to the portal to see a baby being placed into the woman's arms.

"It's a boy." One of the doctors told her. "He's perfectly healthy. Do you have a name for him?"

"Dan…" She whispered, obviously, to them, that she was missing her huspand, but, before she could say anything else, she cried out in pain.

"We're losing her!" One of the doctors shouted as another took the baby boy away from her. An oxygen mask was placed on her to try and put her to sleep.

_"NO!" _Dan screamed as he threw himself at the screen, hitting the forcefeild each time. _"LET! ME! GO! TO! THEM!"_

"I'm sorry, Dan. But I cannot let you go to your wife." Clockwork replied, truly sorry. "Nor can I allow you to raise your son, Daniel." As Dan turned, he was sucked into a Fenton Thermous.

**I think I have a problem. I keep killing danny's parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I frowned. A ghostly presence has been turning on and off once every few months for the last year, but recently, it has become a lot more frequent, almost 1 or 2 times a week. It's been annoying, and that ghost was going to get itself killed sooner or later. Ghost hunters lived right next to my pond, for goodness sake!

I remembered the night I died quite clearly, even though it was nearly 4 years ago. I had just told my love, Charlie Baxter, that I was pregnant with his child by this pond in the light of the full moon.

He held my head under the water and let my body go adrift, where it sank.

I sighed. The ghost had turned itself on again. I might as well go check on it and warn it about the hunters before we both get rekilled.

**-OoO-**

_ Dan smirked. A group of college students had decided to spend the night at the abandoned asylum that hosted the banished Dan Phantom. He licked his fangs in delight as he thought about the blood to be split tonight. No one would expect any different after all—it had become well known in this town for anyone to enter this building to never be seen again._

_ Invisible, Dan watched as the group entered the room. It was made up of 3 girls and 1 guy, which made Dan's smirk grow in size. He loved it when there were a lot of females—they screamed more. The male was trying to convince 2 of the females no to be scared. The forth of the group—a woman with black, shaggy hair and curious, green eyes—only glanced around, not caring about the foreboding atmosphere. Oddly enough, she smelled faintly of lilac._

_ With a deep, guttural growl, he hissed, "GET OUT!" Most of them jumped at his words and took off, dragging the curious one with them. _

_ This was going to be fun._

**-OoO-**

My name in life was Erica Grey, but, in death, I go as Phantasma. My skin turned from deep chocolate to glowing white and my midnight black hair had turned a bright purple. I wore a dress of blue, rippling fabric that mimicked a waterfall to match my water core and my eyes, which is the same shade of blue.

I followed my ghost sense all the way to the hunter's house, which both worried and confused me. Worried because the ghost was most likely captured and confused because my ghost sense was telling me that the ghost was on the second floor. Who keeps a prisoner on the second floor? I flew up to the window I felt the ghost behind and fazed through, only to see the most death-changing thing of my afterlife.

I was in a human toddler's room, staring at the ghost toddler in the crib.

**-OoO-**

_ The curious one was the last person alive. Dan had cornered her in a room and she was staring back at him with scared, neon green eyes. No screaming—how disappointing. The woman closed her eyes, and when they opened, fear was replaced by determination and she sunk into a fighting stance. "Are you planning to fight me?" Dan blurted out, surprise leaking into his tone. _

_ "Of course. What would you expect me to do?"_

_ "Surrender?" Even as Dan said it, he knew it would never happen. This was not a creature of surrender, even if the rest of her kind was. She scoffed in contempt._

_ "Never." She launched a round house at him which, amazingly, caught him in the chin. Dan growled, making her gasp, before he pinned her to the wall in an instant._

_ "Do you think you're so strong?" He hissed in her ear. "The rest of your kind is so weak; your friend's bones snapped like twigs in my hands. What makes you think that I won't do worse to you?"_

_ "You may be right… but mankind's one redeeming quality is to overcome their fears. So, I'll never accept that this is where I'm going to die."_

_ Dan then did something that surprised himself and his intended victim. He laughed. "Perhaps! But I have yet to meet their fears over and over again. Or will you prove me wrong once again, little girl?" Dan, amazingly, released her and she ran, out of the asylum._

_ She'd be back. Her pride will force her to come back. If not, he could always kill her later. She had entered his lair, technically becoming his property. _

**-OoO-**

The boy had healthy looking tan skin with a pure white aura surrounding him. His hair was just as white as his aura, and cut in a way that reminded me of my best friend in life, Cass. His glowing green eyes seemed to hold all the joy of life, like he never died, and his little one piece was the exact same shade. He giggled as I walked closer. "Who dat?" he asked.

"You can call me Phanty." I told him. "What are you doing here, little one? The hunters will hurt you if they find you."

The child giggled. "Imma Danny. Momma swent me u hwere 'or ma nappy." I frowned. What ghost mother would leave her child to nap in the home of ghost hunters? Is she trying to kill her baby!?

"Danny, sweetie, you're a ghost." I told him as I picked him up. "If you stay here, the big, bad hunters will try to get you."

"Them, I don't bee a gwost!" I was about to reprimand the silly child—after all, one can't stop being what they are—when two things happened.

One, a ring formed around the child and split in two, changing Danny into a regular human child with black hair and blue eyes.

And two, the door was kicked in with a cry of "GHOST!"

**-OoO-**

_ "Okay, Ghost!" The female shouted as she entered the room where Dan lay, in full visibility. "I'm back, proving that humans can face their fears on more than one occasion. Goodbye!" She turned to leave._

_ Dan flicked a finger at the door and it closed, locking itself. "That would only count if you spent a significant amount of time with me." He stood up and went in front the door, staring at her. Her head was hung and her clothes were loose on her thin body. "I think a few hours would be best." _

_ Ever since she left, Dan couldn't stop thinking about her. Nobody had been so fearless in front of him before. And to think, she actually came back! "So, what shall we do for the next few hours?" She asked, rolling her eyes underneath her hair._

_ "How about introducing ourselves to begin with. Hello, my name is Dan Phantom, menace of the Ghost Zone. And you are?" He held out his hand, not expecting her to take it._

_ She'd eyed his hand distrustfully before taking it. "Cassandra Manson. You can call me Cass."_

**-OoO-**

In the lair of the Time Master, a thermos started to dent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ghost!" The male yelled as he pointed a…bazooka?...at me, making me clutch the unique boy to my chest to protect him.

"Get your filthy hands off my son, you disgusting ectoplasmic manifestation!" A female growled while pointing an ectogun at me. I flinched. If this is how they reacted to a normal ghost, how would they react to their son being a hafta!?

I ran. The hunters terrified me, and the fact they could point a weapon in the general direction of their child made me furious. The _nerve_ of those hunters!

Danny reached up and patted my cheek. "Phantwe? Why Momma and Dada mad at wus?"

I smiled down at the little hafta. "Don't you worry, little phantom. Your parents aren't mad at you. Why don't you take a nap for a little bit?"

"Kay." Danny nestled his head into my shoulder as I flew back to my pond. Thank Clockwork I'd gotten a permit from Walker to make a portable ghost portal out of one of my bones.

**-OoO-**

_ When Cass walked into his room a few days later, Dan knew something was wrong. The first was that she returned; Cass had left swearing that she wouldn't come back after he'd spent the entire time teasing her. Second was the submissive poise she was in. "Dan…" She mumbled, shuffling her feet. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" She looked up enough to look him in the eyes, which was enough for him to see what she was trying to hide from him._

_ Dan strode over to her and forced her chin up, revealing Cass's face. The area around her left eye was covered with a purple/blue bruise, fairly recent by the look of it. "Who did this to you?" He growled, trying to control his urge to destroy everything._

_ Cass tried to rip her chin out of his hand fruitlessly. "It's nothing! Just a few stupid bullies! I just… I just don't want to go home."_

_ "Are you saying that your __**family**__ did this to you!?" Red started encroaching on his vision. There will be blood tonight._

_ "No! My family has nothing to do with this!" Cass shouted. "It's just…they followed me here. They're waiting outside."_

_ Dan scowled. Cass was __**his**__ toy to play with. "Fine. You can sleep on the bed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some pest control to do."_

_ "You can't kill them!"_

_ Dan rolled his eyes and held up three fingers. "Fine, I won't. Scout's honor." He opened the door and left. While walking down the hallway filled with dust and cobwebs, a smirk grew on his face. "Never said I couldn't maim!" He practically sang._

**-OoO-**

"Des!" I called out as I flew towards the ghost genie's lair. "Des! I need your help! Please!" She exited her cave and I flew up to her, cradling Danny to my chest.

"Oh, hello Phantasma… Why in the Zone are you carrying a human child?"

"Because he's a hafta." The silence held thick between us until she nodded and gestured for me to go inside her lair. Rumor around the Ghost Zone was that she was the one who created the only known hafta, Vladimir Plasmius. Apparently, she was around when the beginnings of a Portal was forming, and she felt this incredible want to live. Des took this as a wish and cast a spell to make him a hafta. Contrary to popular belief, not all of her wishes went bad. Only ones made for selfish reasons do that.

She led me over to a low table with pillows all around it and sat on one. I kneeled next to her. "So, how can I help you?"

"I wish for you to seal this boy's ghost haft inside of him without harm and to remove any memories of his powers."

**-OoO-**

_ Dan smirked as he snuck up on Cass, who was talking on a cell phone. She had visited every day since Dan had taught those pests a lesson (after she'd finished being pissed at him when they'd turned up missed most of their limbs), so he thought it was time for him to visit her. "So, you'll be here in five minutes?" Cass spoke into the device on her ear. "Okay, see you soon." As soon as she hung up, Dan wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear._

_ "I'm here for your soul."_

_ "ARGH!" Cass yelled and ripped herself out of his arms. "What the—? Dan? Is that you?"_

_ Dan smirked. "You like it? I thought if I was going to mess with you all the time, I couldn't go out with blue/green skin and flaming hair." Dan was one of the few ghosts with the ability to transform into a human, and was using that ability full force. His skin had become a lite tan, while the fire of his hair had lain flat with long, white strands swept to the back of his head and into a ponytail. Red eyes had morphed into sky blue and, while his canines were still long, they were obviously not fangs. He no longer wore his twisted super suit—instead, he wore a tight, red shirt with black jeans and combat boots. His smirk widened as he noticed her staring at his chest before looking away with a blush, trying to ignore the scent of sweet smoke, like incense, coming from him._

_ "It's… it's very nice." Cass muttered, still not looking at him._

_ "Well, Cassie, you never said that you'd be bringing along a friend." They turned to see a short, middle aged woman with pepper hair and a secretive smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"_

_ "Hey, Mom." Cass leaned down to kiss her mother on the cheek before standing back up to glare at Dan. "Dan, this is my mother, Ida Manson. Mom, this is my…friend, Dan—"_

_ "Dan Phantium." He swept down into a bow, then took the woman's hand and kissed it. "Well, now I can see where 'Cassie' got her beautiful looks from."_

_ Ida laughed. "I suggest keeping him on a short leash, Hun. Your father was the exact same way—flirting with any woman who'd look at him."_

_ "Wha? We're __**not**__ dating, Mom!" Cass blushed as the other two laughed._

**-OoO-**

Des raised an eyebrow at my request, but cast the spell anyway, making me sigh in relief. "His abilities are now locked inside him, where they will continue to grow until unlocked." She told me. "The price for this is that only a painful mix of ectoplasm and electricity can unlock them, which is destined to happen. SO, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO PUT A CHILD THOUGH THIS PAIN IN THE FUTURE!" She yelled, furious. Danny shifted in my arms and I moved to calm him.

"Don't yell!" I whisper-shouted. "His parents are ghost hunters, Des! What was I supposed to do, leave him to be dissected!?"

"You could have given him to Plasmius! Allah knows that man needs someone to care for."

"That man is insane!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "He manipulates ghosts into whatever he wants and has next to no humanity! If I gave Danny to him, he'll end up as Vlad's evil apprentice!"

Des sighed. "Fine. His ghost haft may manifest into medium like powers, but that's all. And _please_ take good care of the kid, Phanty. I want to see him again when he gets his powers back."

"Thanks, Des. Now, I have to go. I kinda… kidnapped him…"

"Excuse me!"

**-OoO-**

_ Dan was walking down the dark, lonely street with Cass, for once not teasing her and just enjoying her company. He'd added a trench coat to his human form to cover his bulging muscles, which had been bringing unwanted attention from the human females. However, it was still worth it to see Cass's reaction._

_ "You know, Dan," She said, breaking him away from his thoughts. "If you ignore some of the minor details, you're a pretty fun guy to hang around."_

_ "You mean the fact that I'm a homicidal ghost who detests most of the human race, excluding you and maybe your mother?"_

_ "Yeah," She looked at him, blushing. "You don't hate me with the rest of the 'pathetic humans'?"_

_ "Of course not!" He pretended to be offended. "You're my precious pet human! I could never hate you!" Dan reached over to pat her head, only to be slapped away._

_ Cass was pissed. "Don't you treat me like some damn dog, Ghost! I am a sentient human being, and you better not forget it!"_

_ Dan took a step towards her with a glare and she stepped back. This continued until he had her pinned to the building wall. He blinked and his glaring, ice blue eyes turned a glowing red. "You should remember that the only reason you are still alive is because I allow it." He whispered in her ear. "Because I have taken a liking to you; for what reason, I don't know. But never forget __**who**__ you owe your life too." He noticed that there was water running down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" _

_ "B-because you scared me." She stuttered, trembling slightly._

_ "I am…sorry." He apologized, possibly for the first time in his afterlife. "I over-reacted because of how I was treated in the Ghost Zone. It is not your fault." Seeing Cass's curious look replace her terrified one, Dan continued. "Once it was clear that my obsession was destruction, the Observants, along with Clockwork, banished me to the human world. I'm only allowed to destroy whatever comes onto the asylum's property; otherwise the Observants will hunt me down."_

_ They'd never moved from their place against the wall, so Cass pushed herself off the wall and almost touched Dan's chest. "So, they'll never let you go home?"_

_ "Not until I find a secondary obsession that can contradict my original one." He answered. "When a ghost gets another obsession, it will look for any avenue to pursue both until said ghost chooses one over the other."_

_ "Oh…that makes sense." Cass smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_ "What makes sense?" Dan asked, confused by her behavior. Not that he was complaining, her arms actually felt quite nice, but still…_

_ "Clueless." She chuckled. "You found a second obsession."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ Cass looked up, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Me." And she brought her lips up to his in a deep, passionate kiss, as the smell of sweet smoke and lilacs filled the air._

**-OoO-**

In the lair of the Time Master, a thermos started to shake.


End file.
